Couples Diaries
by yamijenny
Summary: each chapter a diffrent set of diaries. some are yaoi. some aren't you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I know I haven't written a fan fic in a long time. So, I'm writing one now. Each chapter will be of a diffrent pairing, some will be with oc's, others will be yaoi. if you dont like yaoi... TO BAD don't read this then lol. This will be written in diary form thank you. Oh and it would be appreciate if you reviewd. please? thank you!

Monday, June 12

Mokuba has a new personal assistant. He fired the old one yesterday. When I asked him why he said "She was flirting too much." I suppose even Mokie has his limits. I haven't seen the new personal assistant, but he told me I will tomorow.

SK

June 12

YAY! I have a new job. This one is at a company too. I'm a Personal Assistant to the vice of Kaiba Corp! It's gonna be alot of work, but I'm up for it. My new boss is funny aswell. He's such a little cutie! The embarrasing part is he's so much younger than me.

Jeany

Monday, June 12

Good part one of plan "Get Seto a girl" has been compleated. My new Personal assistant is alot of fun. She's goofie, but gets her work done. I told Seto that the old one was hitting on me too much, not that she wasn't, but that wasn't why I fired her. This girl is better for Seto. She's alittle embarrased that I'm so much younger than her. I find it funny. Well I need to get to bed. night.

Mokuba

Tuesday, June 13

WOW! I met Mokie's PA. Wow is all I can say. She gets her work done fast, is comitted to her job, and has a healthy sense of hummor. She even got me to laugh today after a meeting when she stuck her tounge out after a client when he had already left. Mokuba asked me at lunch what I think of her. I couldn't tell him that I wish she was my PA, so I told him I approved of her as his PA. That seemed not to be the answer he was looking for...

SK

June 13

OMG!!!! The CEO of Kaiba Corp is HOTT!!! He is also quite nice to me, I accidentally bumped into him and spilt water on him, all the employees around us were all gasp and he looked at me and said "Are you Mokuba's PA?" all I could do was nodd. He looked me over, then told me to be more carefull next time and walked on wiping the watter off. Then when I got back to Mr. Mokuba , he hates it when I call him that tee hee, Mr. Kaiba was sitting there waiting. I thought I was about to lose my job, but it turns out Mr mokuba just wanted me to meet him. So we talked awile and I make both of them chuckle several times. Then I had to go to a meeting with both of them since I made the charts and such. I made Mr Kaiba laugh by sticking my tongue out at the client after he left. I hope everyday is this excieting.

Jeany

Tuesday, June 13

Well I don't know if Seto likes her or not. At least she got him to laugh. I'm not giving up. I know that she likes him. She told me so after the meeting when I had her do some filing. He was very nice to her. I think he may like her, but not love her. Which is not good enough. Well well see what the next few days bring.

Mokie

Wednesday, June 14

I have been thinking about her all day. Her long red hair, those perfect blue eyes, that smile... I think I may be in love... Mokuba asked if he could invite her to dinner tomorow. I said yes immedatly after he finished speaking. He had a big grinn on his face. Did I say it too fast?

SK

June 14

Mr Mokuba asked me to dinner for tomorow. It'll be awsome! Mom and I went shopping for an outfit. After a while we decided on a red dress that had a white dragon stitched on it. It looks great, and I have a pair of dress sandals, I don't like high heels. I couldn't get Mr Kaiba out of my mind today. Oh I hope I'm not in love, cause that would mean heart break for me. I don't think Mr Kaiba feels the same way.

Jeany

Wednesday, June 14

YES!!!!! Seto definatly loves her! She loves him too, but she doesn't think he even likes her. She explained to me she has horrid self esteem. So once she left for lunch I called her mother and told her my plan. She laughed and agreed. To the dinner tomorow Jeany will wear a red dress with a dragon on it. I know Seto will have something for her jewlery wise because he asked the driver to stop at a jewlery store and after and hour, I kid you not, he came out with 2 boxes, a small one and a large one. Perfect.

Mokie

Thrusday, June 15

Wow... what an evening... It's all such a blurr. Except that kiss... wow...I can hardly put it to words. First Mokuba picked her up and brought her to the mansion...when I saw her in that dress.. wow... I had one of my less expensive suites on..(. I had done some snooping in Mokuba's file on her and found that her family has it pretty bad. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable..) but wow she looked stunning, then I gave her my gifts, when she opened them her eyes widened and she blushed alot, then again I was blushing too. She put on the ruby/diamond necklace and the matching earings. we ate,( I dont remember what I was staring at her most of the time) then mokuba insisted her and I dance. So we did...my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest.. then she kissed my cheek, and I kissed her lips.. she hesitated but kissed back... and wow... it felt like forever... then her phone rang she answered and got very quitet... after she hung up she told me she had to go home and thanked me for everything... she seemed so sad... What happened?

SK

June 15

Today was the best day... and the worst. My brothers got killed on the way home from soccer practice... mom and I are alone now...The funeral is tomorow... I won't be able to attend because I have work... hold on my phone is ringing... back, that was Mr Mokuba. He asked what happened and I told him. He asked if it would be wrong for him and Mr Kaiba to attend the funeral and mom said they may. I'm looking for my black jeans and my black shirt...

Jeany

Thrusday, June 15

Everythign started out as planned. Then at the end of the evening Jeany got a call from her mother. She said she had to go home, so I brought her home. Right as she got out of the limo she hugged her mom and cried. So a few minutes ago I called and asked what happened... Her brothers had been murdered, the funeral is tomorow. She was expecting to come to work! I told her no and asked if Seto and I could come. Her mother said sure. I just told Seto and he is in compleate shock... He's calling all our employees and informing them that there is no work tomorow because him and I will be attending a funeral.

Mokie

Friday, June 16

I met Jeany's mother. I huged her and gave her my condolences. Then I saw Jeany in all black, her hands in her pockets. Her mother asked her not to do anything stupid. I didn't understand but didn't ask. Jeany's mother must have seen the look on my face because she said that Jeany had been in a Mental hospital before when her sister died becuase she tried to kill herself. I couldn't belive it, but jeany showed me the scars... I just huged her and told her she better not do that again if she ever expects to be a Kaiba. Jeany didn't get it but her mother did and smiled alittle. The funeral was in german, because the boys were born germans. Afterwards was the wake, Jeany stayed away from anything sharp and looked deveated. Mokuba was talking with her mother about various things, then he walks to me and quietly asks me if it would be ok for the two of them to move in with us. I said it would be fine. Jeany was embarassed but I told her I was not taking no for an answer.

SK

June 16

Today was the funeral Mr Mokuba was so mad at me that I had expected to go to work, but he forgave me. Mom told Mr. Kaiba that I had tried to commit suicide when sisi died. I showed him the scars and he huged me and told me I had best not do that again if I excpeted to ever be a Kaiba. I don't think I caught the right meaning but I think he loves me. Thats good becuase I love him. Mom and I will be staying at the Kaiba mansion starting tonight.

Jeany

Friday, June 16

We went to the funeral, and I got a lesson in german becuase it was all in german heh. Seto really loves Jeany and she loves him.I am just hopeing that everything will be ok. Seto asked Jeany to sleep in his bed with him tonight and they're both asleep in there right now. Well her mom is asleep in the room next door. I think I should go to sleep aswell. night

Mokie

Monday, dec 25

Today as we celebrated christmass Jeany gave me a gift before I could give her mine, and it was a pregnance test result... she's pregnant... 5 month pregnant... I think I passed out because Mokie stood over me next thing I knew.. wow... but right after I woke up and knelt before Jeany and asked her to marry me... The wedding is in one month!!!

SK

Dec 25

Tee hee I told Seto about the baby and he asked me to marry him! I said yes and kissed him passionetly. The wedding is next month the funniest part was Mokuba yelling "YES! MY PLAN WORKED WOOOOHOOOOO!!!" seto looked so confused, then Mokie told us about his plan to get Seto a girl tee hee.

Jeany

Monday, Dec 25

mission compleate!

Mokie


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you too all that reviewed... if anyone did. I'm writing this 2 hours after the first one lol. OH! none of the chapters relate to the other, what happends in one chapter stays in that chapter. On with the show! (I started writing this then, but wasn't able to get this up untill 9 hours later)

Saturday, Aug 9

Today was quite the day here. Yugi and Joey got into a fight, not that I payed attention. I was trying to steal the millenium puzzle from Atem agian. Ofcourse I failed... again. But I met a female who did steal it from him. Using seduction. It was funny to watch. He was studdering and blushing as she ran her hands up and down his chest, while the other hand gently but swiftly stole it. It was only after she left that any of us, including myself, noticed that the puzzle was gone. Everyone thinks he must have misplaced it. But I bet you anything that woman stole it. I'll find her.

Bakura

Sat, Aug 9

I walked into a game shop to see what I could steal, I was bored. I saw this tri-color haired male with a shiney pendant. I was all sweet and seductive and stole it before he even knew it. It seemed one white haired guy saw what I was doing, he will be the only one that will figure it out I wager. I'm just having fun stealing things from people. Kaiba Corp upped security becuase of me. Yes! Well, all in a days work. Night

Lizzie

Monday, Aug 11

I saw her in Ryou's apartment today. She was trying to steal the millenium ring. Not gonna happen. I told her I'd battle her and this woman had the nerve to say " I won't have a battle of wits with an unarmed person". Can you belive her nerve! But at the time I had no time to yell becuase she had kissed me and I passed out. When I woke up there was a note on my chest... here is what it read;

"Dear sir,

Thank you for the lovely necklace. You have quite the stash. I left the one you wanted to keep and took the others. So, thanks again. Hope to do buissness with you again hottie.

Thief Queen"

What am I to make of that...

Bakura

Mon, Aug 11

Ahhhh today was a blast. I selected a random appartment and broke in, carefull not to set off the alarms. Once in I looked around, many large and expensive items where around, they looked like heirlooms. Then in one room I found a necklace that looked alot like the one I had stolen a few days ago. Just as I went to reach for it the white haired man from before grabbed my arm. He siad he would not let me have that and would battle me for it I told him I would not have a battle of wits with an unarmed person. He looked so pissed, that I kissed him, having my patented pass-out-gloss on. Then I stole his other necklases and left him a note tee hee.

lizzie

Friday, Aug 15

She walked into class today as a new student. By the end of 2nd period everyone was missing something. Ryou has fallen head-over-heels for her. So has Atem... just about everyone. Only Kaiba and I remain out of her reach. Now that I think of it she has yet to try and steal from him... I think I know why... she already stole from him once. Hmmm perhaps she would make a good thief queen. Wait! WHAT AM I SAYING!!!!????

baku

Fri, Aug 15

These days keep getting better. I registered in school today. I stole somethign from everyone by 2nd period, and ALL the guys are after my affection. Even the white haired man who I found out was named Bakura. Seto as usual was pretending that he hated my guts then he said; "Please be beside me forever." feh, now Bakura on the other hand, mmmm mmmm mmm I want a piece of him please tee hee. Well lets see what I can do about him and me.

lizzie

Monday, Aug 18

Oh wow. I saw her after school today, I was walking past an alley when I heard some fighting. I looked and saw her fighting with some guy... He jumped back and pulled out a gun. It was then that I saw the target, Ryou was out cold on the ground behind her. She had cuts and bruises all over her. He shot at Ryou and she got in the way, and I inturn got in the way for her. Then I turned around and broke the guys jaw. Actually I think I might have killed him. Oh well. She looked at me, smiled, handed Ryou back, and passed out. I took them both back to the apartment. Ryou woke up and looked at her. He had not a scratch, she though.. well she was pretty messed up. We debated weather ot not to take her to the hospital. I won, she stayed with us. She hasn't woken up yet...

baku

Tuesday, Aug 19

When she woke up today I kissed her seconds after. She looked surprised, but kissed back. We had one hell-of-a time. cloths went flying and everything. heh that was fun. I would write about our little expodition in here, but I rather not, no need Ryou seeing it. We'll stay together for good now, she's just too good to let anyone else have her... let's stick with that...

bakura

Tues, Aug 19

Tee hee, right when I woke up Bakura kissed me, soon after cloths where everywhere. mmmm he's such a good kisser. We desidet never to marry, but to steal together and stay faithfull to eachother. And He knows he better or I bring out the Machete and cut his family jewls off. tee hee. bye!

Lizzie


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MALE/MALE PAIRING!!!! WARNING!!!!  
Ok now that, that is out of the way, if you don't like this type of pairing don't worry the next one will be male/female, this chapter will not go into sexual detail. If you want a male/male pairing that does, wait a few chapters, there will be one.

Friday April 2  
Well today was normal enough. We went to school as always. Today Ryou had bruises all over him though. When I asked him about it he just smiled and said he fell. Then Bakura walked over and grabbed Ryou by the waist and led him away. I think Bakura may be abusing Ryou. They have been going out for about a year now, and Ryou has been getting more and more bruises lately... I wonder if I can help him.  
Atem

April 2  
Atem asked about the bruises today, I wanted to tell him everything. About Bakura abusing me, and about my love for him. Then again my love for Atem is what got me in this predicament in the first place. After I got home with Bakura he beat me, then raped me. Afterwards he said I would always belong to him. I'm afraid that may be true. I prayed to Anom-re, asking him to help me in anyway he can... I need to leave... I need out...  
Ryou

Sunday April 4  
Bakura called me in a panic. He said Ryou tried to kill himself. I raced down there along with Yugi and the others. Ryou had a hole in this head, but it hadn't killed him. I thanked Anubis that he had spared Ryou. As the ambulance took Ryou away, Bakura didn't want to ride with. Instead I did. When I called Yugi to tell them Ryou would be ok he told me Bakura had said something odd shortly after we left. He had said "Ryou best be dead or he'll wish he was." The doctors say that this was not a self inflicted wound, and that he'd have to stay in the hospital for a few days. I'll be staying with him.  
Atem

Monday April 5  
He woke up today. I asked him what happened and he asked if Bakura was around. I told him no, and he told me everything. How Bakura had been abusing him for about half a year now and that he tried to kill him yesterday. I told him he could stay with me and Yugi. Ryou smiled his sweet smile and said alright. I called Yugi to ask him to bring Ryou's things to their home. He said he would. I hung up and sat next to Ryou. He put his head on my lap, and my heart started racing. I don't know why. Ryou fell asleep on my lap. He'll get to leave tomorrow. After Ryou fell asleep Bakura came to visit him. He looked so upset. He asked me why Ryou's things were being moved out of his house. Before I could answer two officers arrested Bakura for attempted murder. His bail hearing is tomorrow. Well I'm going to sleep now, till tomorrow.  
Atem

April 5  
I woke up today to Atem sitting at my side stroking my hair. He asked what had happened and after making sure Bakura wasn't around I told him everything, well except my feelings for him. He offered me to stay with him. I accepted happily. Soon after I fell asleep on his lap. I love him so much, I'm just glad I can be this close to him.   
Ryou

Tuesday April 6  
Well Bakura's bail is set at 10,000. None of us are bailing him out this time. Kaiba was surprised when I didn't want him bailed out, but he didn't say anything. Ryou now lives with me and Yugi. Ryou is going to say in my room with me. We don't have another room since Joey moved in about a month ago. Right now Ryou is asleep in my bed, curled around one of my pillows. He looks so angelic. How Bakura could do such a thing to such a sweet boy... is beyond me. My hatred for Bakura has reached new levels. I have never hated anyone this much. Last night I dreamt of Bakura's death. It was very violent, but slow and painful. He deserves nothing less. Ryou is an innocent boy and he... I can't even write it, it upsets me so. I just want Ryou safe. I know even with Bakura in jail and soon in prison there is nothing he wont do to kill Ryou-kun. I am going to bed now. Night.  
Atem

April 6  
Bakura's bail is pretty high, but no one is bailing him out. Everyone is quite mad at Bakura, especially Atem. Atem is going to let me sleep in his bed, he wanted to sleep and the floor but I begged him to sleep beside me. He agreed. So I'm about to go to sleep, hoping Atem will sleep next to me. Night  
Ryou

Tuesday April 20  
Today the Hearing started. I was the first witness called. I told what I knew. They asked about Bakura's history, and I told them what I could. I couldn't very well tell them that he was an ancient thief king. So I told them that he had been stealing as long as I can remember. The defense tried to plead temporary insanity, but when Ryou took the stand that was shot down fast. The defense will put Bakura on the stand tomorrow. Once we got out of the court house I decided to take Ryou out for dinner alone. Just him and me. It was nice. The entire time my heart was threatening to burst out of my chest. Afterwards we went home and I took a bath. Then told everyone I'd be going to bed. And I will once I'm done writing. night  
Atem

April 20  
Wow, today was quite a day. The court Proceedings started. I spoke, Atem spoke, Yugi spoke, Tea spoke, and well a lot of others. Atem took me out to dinner. He was blushing most of the time, though I don't think he realized it. He's asleep in his bed right now talking in his sleep. He's talking about me... wait ME?! tee hee. He's saying all sorts of sweet words. I think I'll kiss his cheek hold on. Ok I did and moved away before he woke up. Well I should be heading to bed. Next to Atem yay.  
Ryou

Wednesday April 28  
Bakura got life in prison without possibility of parole. Thank Anom-re. Although I don't think that will last as long as we are hoping. This is Bakura, former thief king, we are talking about. He will find a way. He always does. After that we had a party, where Ryou admitted, in front of everyone, that he loved me. I blushed so bad, and told him I loved him too. Then Joey and Yugi pushed us into my room and locked us in. I don't think I need to say more dear journal.  
Atem

April 28  
I'm the happiest person in the world. I told Atem about my feelings for him and he returned them. Then Yugi and Joey locked us into his room. Him and I made out, then it turned into making love. It was amazing. Nothing can go wrong now, nothing.  
Ryou

Sunday June 13  
Today was the day I feared would come. Bakura used his shadow magic to get out of jail. He tried to kill me, but Ryou got in the way and died. I killed Bakura the way I did on my dream oh so long ago. Then I held Ryou's lifeless body in my arms crying, begging Anubis to return my love to me. Anubis came to be when I fell asleep clutching Ryou's body around 5 PM. He told me he wanted the millennium ring in exchange for Ryou. Then I awoke and did as he had asked instantly. Now Ryou is beside me and we can rest. Bakura is dead and no one seems to care. Thank Anubis.  
Atem

June 13  
I now can say I know what it's like to be dead. I don't care to do that again anytime soon. Bakura is gone forever. I am with Atem forever. That's all that matters.  
Ryou


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I promised a male/female pairing this time. I thank all you who reviewed. I try to make the pairings odd. Ok lets see.  
(this is the good Marik not the yami)  
DEC 1  
Well I moved back to Domino today. There was a young woman playing a homemade flute in the park. I sat there for a while and listened. All to soon for me she stopped. Then she looked at me. Her eyes were vacant, no emotion. Then Seto came and told her it was time to go. She just stood up and walked away with him. She walked so ... robotic.  
Marik

December 1  
Well my experiment succeeded. After I found out I had a younger sister, and finding out she was in a coma I used my knowledge and technology to wake her, and get rid of her medical problems, now the problem is that she has no emotions... I need to work on this.  
SK

DEC 3  
I saw her again today, again in the park. Seto was there too. He was trying to get her to do something. He had a rabbit in his hand and was trying to get her to pet it I think. She just looked at him, no emotion. Soon he let the rabbit go and sighed. I walked over and asked what was wrong. Seto looked at her, as she looked at me. "sit" she said patting the seat next to her, so I sat down. Seto was surprised. She didn't say anything, so I plucked a rose, and handed it to her. She looked at it, and smelt it. Then she said thank you. Seto was even more surprised. Then it started to rain. So Seto left with her. She looked a lot like him.  
Marik

December 3  
After months of no progress she made a lot of progress today. I think human interaction will do her a lot of good. Marik got her to speak today. I think I'll enroll her in school. Krissy has fallen asleep, she's murmuring in her sleep. Maybe I'll take her to the game shop tomorrow. I just hope I can awaken her memories.  
SK

DEC 4  
Today as I walked in the game shop, there she was. Yugi was trying to get her to say something. She just seemed to ignore him. Joey tried, and nothing. I walked over and she looked at me and just said "Hello". Everyone turned to look at me. I just smiled at her and sat next to her and asked her if she liked duel monsters. We got into a small conversation. Seto watched and listened with wide eyes. After a few minutes she quieted down and fell asleep on my shoulder. Seto tried to move her but she growled and nuzzled up to me. I looked at her and smiled. Seto chuckled a little and everyone just hung out. She didn't wake up till I had to go since I had school in the morning and needed sleep. She opened her eyes and looked at me, she looked sad that I was leaving. I told her that I'd see her again tomorrow. I can't tell if she was happy to hear that or not because she just sat up and said good bye. Then I left and came home. Her blue eyes and her long light brown hair all haunt me and I can't sleep yet... I'll try again.   
Marik

December 4  
Well until Marik showed up in the game shop there was no progress. Once he was there he got her to have a small conversation about how she couldn't remember anything. Then she fell asleep against Marik. I tried to move her but she would have none of it. I told them that she hadn't slept since I had woken her form her coma. She didn't wake up until Marik had to leave. Marik told her he'd see her tomorrow. I think she might have been sad at his leaving. I'm not sure. If she was it didn't last long. Well tomorrow I take her to school. I already told the teachers about her. They tell me that as long as I do my work, how far she gets done wont have much consequence since I'm just trying to bring her back so to speak. Good night.  
SK

DEC 5  
Today I saw her at school. Her name is Krissy Kaiba. She sat there next to Seto completely emotionless as he was trying hard to get her to do some work. She didn't move. Then the teacher called on me to answer a question, I had been busy starring at Krissy, so I didn't know the answer. As the teacher lectured me Krissy gave the answer as if it was nothing. Everyone looked at her and were in shock. After she answered she told the teacher to leave me alone. The teacher, not knowing what to say left me alone. I smiled at her. She looked at me for a while, then smiled back. The smile didn't last long though, as she turned to look at her paper and started working. It took her a while to use the pencil but she got it. At lunch she sat down next to me. I guess Seto hadn't planned on that because he looked surprised, but happy, about her making her own decision. After a while I noticed she hadn't eaten. I asked her if she wasn't hungry and Seto told me she didn't know how to eat on her own. So he tried to feed her but she wouldn't let him. I handed her a muffin. She looked at me... then at it.. and ate it. Seto looked more than surprised, he looked hurt. I wonder why... Well after that nothing else really happened. I think I may love her.  
Marik

December 5  
Well, it seems the key to getting her emotions and memories is Marik. Today she did a range of things that she hasn't done in the past months that she has been awake. Since we don't wear uniforms anymore I pick her cloths for school, but she has already laid some cloths out for tomorrow. I think she wants to impress Marik. I don't know weather to be insulted or happy. For months I have tried and tried to get a response from her and nothing. Marik sees her less than 5 minutes and gets a response from her. I try and try to get her to do some work at school, and Marik gets in trouble for staring at Krissy and she answers the question he was supposed to then starts working. I've been feeding her for months now trying to get her to eat on her own, today she refuses to let me, Marik gives her a muffin and she eats it on her own. Then at dinner she tried to eat on her own, but couldn't hold a spoon. She looked so frustrated, she started to cry, then stopped and touched the tears with bewilderment. Well at least he woke her... I'm going to bed...  
SK

DEC 6  
Today Krissy came into class wearing a stunning dress, the type that Seto would not have let her wear. I complemented her on it and she smiled sweetly. Seto looked so angry at me... Well it didn't seem to bother Krissy. Krissy didn't sit next to Seto today, but next to me, which angered him even more. I could almost feel his death glare. At lunch Krissy looked at the lunch Seto had packed her and looked troubled. She picked up the spoon she was to eat the soup with, acquired and couldn't use it. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, so I took her hand and massaged them, making her blush. Then I showed her how to hold a spoon, it took a little bit, but she got it and started eating her soup. Seto, who was sitting next to her, still glared at me, but seemed at least a little thankful. When she finished eating I asked her if she'd like to come to dinner with me. Before she could answer Seto said no. She looked at him hurt and asked why not. He seemed a little surprised that she spoke to him. He said that he had plans for her, Mokuba, and him to go somewhere. She said they'd been going places together ever since she woke and she wanted some freedom, turned to me and said she'd love to go to dinner with me. So we did. It was amazing, once we ate I took her to the park, where she told me about what Seto had done and that she was now more machine than human. I kissed her gently on the lips, and told her that didn't matter to me and that I loved her. She kissed back and said she loved me too. I told her I better get her home and she agreed. Once I got her home she kissed me again before getting off the bike. Then walked inside. Wow, this was a day to remember.  
Marik

December 6  
Today Marik over stepped his boundaries. He asked her to dinner, AND SHE ARGUED WITH ME ABOUT ME SAYING NO!! She went with him, and came back about a few hours ago. I asked her how it was and she told me it was great. She seemed to have all her memories now too. Her and I talked about the accident that left her comatose. Then she told me she appreciated all I had done for her, but she wanted some freedom. I agreed and told her I would. She then smiled and told me she was spending the night of the 8 next month with Marik. I sighed and said alright. What else am I supposed to say. Well she's in bed now and I'm going to bed as well.  
SK

Jan 8  
Today Krissy is spending the night at my house. Since it was only me and her I tried to make it as romantic as possible. I gave her a massage, she gave me one. We watched horror movies, she clung to me the entire time. Then we had dinner. After which we played some games then I asked what other games she wanted to play. She asked what strip poker was. I nearly choked on my Pepsi. I told her what the aim of the game was and she said she wanted to play. SO we did. I lost on purpose, she still having managed to lose enough to lose her bra. I looked away and she asked why. I told her I was trying to be polite and she kissed my cheek and sat on my lap. I started shaking and shivering with excitement and need. She asked me what was wrong and I told her I was having adult urges. That was all that was said before her and I made love, her choice. I asked her to marry me and she said yes, then called Seto to tell him. Oh boy will I get it tomorrow. Now she's asleep next to me and I'm about to go to sleep too. Night.  
Marik

January 8  
Marik asked her to marry him and she said yes. They want to get married in half a year. Well they wanted to get married sooner but I wouldn't have it. So we agreed on half a year. Well I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed. Good night.  
SK

August 17  
Seto let me and Marik marry today, at the reception I told everyone that I was expecting. Seto passed out. He's still out. Right now my husband and I are on the way to Egypt and then our honeymoon. This will be quite fascinating. I'm the happiest female alive.  
Krissy Kaiba


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A MALE/MALE BROTHER/BROTHER PAIRING!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO SEXUALLY EXPLICIT!!!!!! WARNING!!!!  
ok now that, that is out of the way. I think I just gave the pairing away, but that's ok. As I said this chapter will have lots of sex in it. Ok so here it goes. oh and by the way, each chapter is separate from the other, they have nothing to do with each other.

April 2  
Today me and Seto went swimming. I'm 16 now, finally. Seto had invited Yugi and the gang to hang out here. Kind of like a small scale party. Everyone got me something. Yugi gave me some cards, Joey gave me some home backed cookies if you can believe it, Tea wanted to give me a massage but Seto wouldn't have it so she gave me a normal back rub instead, Ryou gave me a painting of me on a dragon (who knew he was such an artist), Atem gave me some books I've been wanting but that Seto hadn't let me buy, and Bakura gave me a sword that had a dragon carved onto it. Seto said he'd give me his gift later. After I put everything away we started swimming in the pool. I was shy about it at first, but after a while I got into the pool in my Speedo. Everyone's eyes were wide. Once I got in Tea started hitting on me. I told her that I already had my heart set on someone else. Seto pulled her aside and says something, whatever he said it made Tea stop hitting on me at least. After swimming and watching home movies we ate. Then everyone left. Once they were gone Seto brought me into the hot tub room, which is where he usually got his massages. Today though, he gave me a massage, full body massage. Wow it felt nice, I told him so when he finished and he said "anything for my little one". I smiled and told him I was going to bed since it was late. Which I will now, I hope I have that dream again.  
Mokuba

Apr 2  
Wow Mokuba has bee working out. Today was his 16 nth birthday, so I let him invite some of his friends. After presents were given we went for a swim. That's when all of us saw how buff Mokie is. Wow. Tea started hitting on him, but i pulled her aside and told her that next time I will kill her. She nodded and swam away. I had that dream again last night... the one where Mokie and I made love. Wow I had to wash my sheets again. Oddly enough so did Mokie. This time I think I will write down in detail what this dream was about.  
In the dream Mokie had asked me to go into his room with him then he asked me to sit next to him on his bed. Once I sat down Mokie tied my hands behind me and to a bed post, and my legs apart and to a bed post each. Then he cut my cloths off and took off his own. He then began rubbing his body against my own, making both of us hard beyond reason. Then he started giving me a blow job, first licking the head of my cock, then taking it all in his mouth. Oh journal I swear I could even feel it... wow... then I came all over him. Mokie licked his lips and smiled. Then he grabbed some lubricant from his nightstand and coated his erection and rammed into me. I screamed and moaned as Mokie took me hard. The bed rocked back and forth. Mokie took a hold of my cock, which was hard again, and started jerking me off in time with his thrusts. Then just after he released, he tightened his hold on the base of my erection, keeping me from releasing. He told me to beg, and I did. Quite well I may add, though no less embarrassing. Then he let me release and kissed me... Then my alarm went off and I woke. Well I'm going to bed. Night.  
SK

April 3  
Well nothing much happened today, but last night after I tried to sleep and couldn't I went to Seto's room. Seto was asleep and moaning in his sleep. So, I decided to take advantage of this and do what I had always wanted to, I got under the covers to discover Seto slept in the nude, who would have thought. Once I got between his legs and started licking on his... erection I guess I'll say. He moaned so loud, and even whimpered a little. So I took it all in my mouth (and may I say it felt great!) and started bobbing my head. How Seto stayed asleep I have no idea, but he did. After a while I started sucking as well, running my tongue down the underside during all of this. Soon Seto came in my mouth and moaned. I moaned quietly at the taste. Then I scooted away and ran into my room and fell asleep. Wow that was nice hehe.  
Mokie

Apr 3  
last night, before I went to bed, I turned on my security camera. When I watched it this morning I couldn't believe what I saw! Mokuba had given me a blow job while I slept, so after he went to bed tonight I went in his room and returned the favor. Might I say that little Mokuba isn't so little. I think I might have woken him up, but that is left to be seen. I enjoyed the sight of Mokuba's nude body. I could have taken him right then and there. I decided not to though. I have a better place to do that. I don't know what's come over me though, my want for Mokie is not just physical, but... different. Tomorrow Mokie has school, and I don't have work, so it will give me time to sort this out. Well I'm going to bed now.  
SK

April 4  
Wow, Seto forgot that today was his birthday... and that I don't have school. Heck even I forgot, so I didn't have a gift for him, but then again, he did give me a blow job last night.. So I decided to give him something more, so what I did was I striped down, put a bow around me neck with a note that said "to my favorite big brother, and my lover" then I sat on my bed and asked him to come into my room via intercom, which is linked to his home office and room. When he walked in he blinked. I told him to read the note, he did, and blushed like nothing else. I licked his ear and he shuddered. I smiled and started nibbling on his ear. He moaned quietly, and got hard too, I could see a bulge in his pants. I pulled him onto my bed and started to take off his cloths, licking along the lines of his muscles. Seto moaned and shuddered. Once Seto was nude I pinned him to the bed and rubbed myself against him, just like in the dream I always have. Seto moaned again and tried to pin me down, though it was a half hearted try. He failed in that. I giggled and gave him a hickey, then I licked down his neck and down his body till I got to his BIG cock. Then I took it all in my mouth like a few days ago. Seto moaned and his breath started to quicken, just before he released I had him enter me. Him and I moaned so loud I swear it could be heard around the world. I rode him hard and fast, it was a little painful for me, but I didn't mind. Seto moaned and groaned and soon filled me with his seed. I plopped down next to him and whispered happy birthday. Seto chuckled tiredly and he kissed me passionately. After a few minutes I broke away and told him to go to bed and that he had work tomorrow. So Seto obliged and fell asleep holding on to me. So I'm writing this while still in his arms. I should go to bed. Night night.  
Mokie

April 16  
Wow, things have changed within our house. Seto and I don't hide our feelings for each other in the mansion anymore. But I suggested that for now we keep it secret from the outside world. Seto looked hurt but seemed to understand why. We can't have others find out or the company might go down in flames... Seto understands this, but that didn't make it hurt any less I suppose when I told him I'd get a girlfriend as a front...I introduced her to Seto. She is nice, bubbly, pretty, And smart. Her name is Lena. Seto wanted to kill her... I could see it in his eyes, but he just said that he had work to do and went in his office. I talked with Lena for a while and found we had a lot in common. We kissed and wow... it felt so... right.. not at all like when I kissed Seto. I wonder why... I asked him and he looked at me shocked. And asked me why I kissed him. I told him because it was an experience I enjoyed... Seto looked even more shocked... and asked if I loved him, I said yes. He asked if I thought of him as a brother or a lover. I told him a brother... I think that was the wrong answer...  
Mokie

Apr 16  
... Mokie doesn't love me like I thought he did... It seems he only lusted for me, and didn't love me... He asked me why it felt so right when he kissed that... that...BITCH he brought home today. He loves her... not me... I love him and him alone... now I see why so many broken hearted fools hurt themselves... because it makes them feel better... I have taken up the weak habit of cutting... I also picked up the disgusting habit of lapping at my cuts for my blood... I'm going to bed... hoping I will never awake.  
SK

April 24  
It's been 18 days now since me and Lena started dating... and 18 days since Seto had even kissed me. Seto is more absorbed in his work now then ever... He doesn't eat much, drink much, but he sleeps alot. I asked Yugi what was going on and Atem said Seto may have depression... or a broken heart. When Atem told me that I fell to the floor crying. I now knew what Seto had hoped to hear when he asked me that 18 days ago... He loved me as more then a brother. So I went to Seto's room where he was asleep again, but there was a knife on his nightstand with fresh blood... on Seto's arms were a lot of cuts, mainly on his left arm. I gasped and shook Seto. Who woke up and asked me what I was doing in his room. I was still crying at this point and asked him why he was cutting himself when he always ridiculed others for it. All he said was "You have to be there to understand". What am I to do? Atem, Yugi, Joey, and Marik are coming over tomorrow for an intervention.  
Mokie

Apr 24  
I ,Seto Kaiba, being of sound mind and body. Here by leave everything to Mokuba Kaiba, my brother. I wish to be cremated and have my ashes strewn over the sea.  
Seto Kaiba

April 25  
I got taken out of class today... to identify a body... my brothers body. My brother had killed himself by jumping off the building. He wrote his will in his journal. He leaves everything to me...Seto... did I hurt you that much?... Now I'm alone.. well almost.. I still have Lena by me... rest well my brother.  
Mokie


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING!!!! This chapter has a male/male pairing. This chapter is Violent and Sexually Explicit. If you don't like this sort of thing then don't read this. The two chapters after this will be male/female pairings.

Nov. 3  
Well, journal, today was different. I saw Mokuba Kaiba today. Mmmmm Mmmmm. Today he came over to the game shop in a leather vest, no shirt, leather pants, and leather boots. When Atem asked why all he said was " to try something new." It made me want to grab him and fuck him right then and there. I made a sexual remark along the lines of " wear something like that and I guarantee you every thief in the area will be after your sweet ass." Mokuba blushed and sat down in the only seat available, next to me. They started to play games, what kind I don't even remember. I was busy watching Mokuba's body move. The boy knew it too, the way he swayed his body and such, delicious. Then I suggested strip poker. They all looked at me like I was crazy, Mokuba agreed. So I played against him. He told me if I lost he'd get to cut my skin a little, just enough for some blood. I agreed under the condition that if I won, he'd be my little servant for a day. He agreed and we played. He lost. Atem asked if he would go through with the deal. He said yes. He threw the game. I know he did. I wonder why. Well he's coming over tomorrow and I'll get to have my way. Mmmmmhmmmm.   
Bakura

11/3  
YES!!! Remember when I put that I ADORED Bakura? Well I finally got him to stare at me. ME! Not Atem's damn pendant! ME! He even made a sexual remark. Then he wanted to play strip poker. We did I lost. So tomorrow I am going to his house and be his slave for a day. YES! Oh this will be great. I don't care what he does to me I'll love it! Tomorrow is no school. So as soon as the sun is up I'll go there. I'll tell Seto I'm spending the night with Ryou and that Bakura wont be there. He doesn't trust my precious Bakura… my Bakura. You might say I'm a little obsessed . I wonder if he'll have something for me to wear. The thought of wearing sexy cloths for my perfect Bakura makes me shudder with pleasure. Oh Bakura… the only being I will call Master…  
Mokie 

Nov 4  
Oh, journal, Mokuba came about dawn today. I let him in and handed him what he'd wear. A thong. He blushed and asked where he could change. I brought him to the living room, sat down, and said right here. He blushed and changed in front of me. Wow, this boy has a nice body. He's not all that small either.  
Once he had that thong on I looked him over and just smirked. That made him blush. I told him the only rule "Obey me and we have no problem. What I say goes. Otherwise I'll, have to punish you." He giggled a little. So I told him I wanted him to get something off the top shelf for me to use on him. He reached up, and brought down a whip. He blushed and handed it to me. I smirked and told him to bend over. He did, and I whipped his back so hard it made him yelp and bleed. BUT he was moaning too. Quite the masochist. After a few lashes I sat down. He looked at me for an order, but I just sat there and looked at him, my legs spread. He came over, very hesitantly, and took off my pants, and found out I don't wear boxers or briefs heh heh . He blushed a lot as he looked at me, as if looking at my cock was forbidden. I told him to suck me off till I tell him to stop. He did. Oh wow he did a good job. I came within minutes all over his face too. He looked at me blushing. I told him to sit on my lap. He did. I licked up and down his neck, he moaned and whispered my name. It surprised me. I whispered in his ear to tell me what he wanted me to do to him. What he told me made me shudder with pleasure. He said, "I want you to fuck me mercilessly. I want you to make me bleed, to hurt me, fuck me, make my ass bleed from so much fucking. Then gag me so I can't scream and bite me everywhere, my cock, everywhere on my flesh. Make me hurt, make beg for you. For you to go harder, faster, rougher, anything . I want to feel all of you." After he said that I pinned him to the couch tore his thong off, and fucked him. I didn't lubricate or prepare him. He screamed in pain and pleasure, and begged me to go harder. I smirked and went slower much slower. He whimpered and moaned. Then he said something that let me see just how obsessed with me he is. He said "please Master ! I need this! I need you!" I smirked and told him never to forget those words, and gave him what he wanted. I fucked him hard, not as hard as I could mind you, no that's for another day, but hard and long enough to make him bleed. After a while he stopped screaming and simply moaned at the pain. I pulled out and came all over his sweet ass. He panted and moaned. I asked him why he was moaning and he said "the pain feels so nice. Is there anything else I can do for you?" I looked at my watch and smirked. I told him that I wanted to make a small porn flick for myself and that I wanted him to be the main guy. His eyes sparkled. We made two that day, one of Mokuba doing naughty things alone, for my viewing pleasure, and one for him with me making him do all sorts of wonderful sexual things to me. This took all day, but he enjoyed it. I did as well. I told him that I'd like to do this again sometime. He told me he told Seto he was sleeping over, so I said ok. He's showering right now.   
Bakura

11/4  
OOOOOOOH today was all I dreamed off. It was amazing… I lost my virginity to him, we made some short porn flicks together one for me and one for him. And now I get to sleep next to him YES!!!!! Every thing was soooo perfect. He wants to do it again sometime. I can't wait. Oh well, I'm going to bed next to MY Bakura.  
Mokie

11/5  
Well, well. Today after telling Mokuba to go home, Ryou came home. When I didn't try and grab him he was worried. He asked if I was ok and I smirked and told him I was satisfied. He didn't understand and that's fine. At around noon I went to the arcade for some gaming. Who should I see there but my little Mokuba. When he saw me he quit the game he was playing and hugged me. His brother was there and asked what was going on. I told him that he better be good if he knew what was good for him. He seemed to have caught my warning and backed away. Mokuba asked what I meant and I told him it didn't matter. Mokuba doesn't need to know the hold I have over his brother. Heh, stupid homophobe. I asked Mokuba if he had watched our video yet. He said not yet, and that he'd watch it tonight. I could only smirk as he said that. Then I took him to my roost, where my band of thieves were waiting. I introduced Mokuba. They nodded without saying a word. My thieves can do more than steal, they are also hired as assassins regularly. I told Mokuba that these were what I would consider my subjects, or friends. Mokuba looked at all of them, already Mokuba had a commanding look in his eyes. I smirked and sat on what one might call my throne, made of bones of those we've slain. Mokuba sat on the floor at my feet. That's when my thieves understood. Mokuba was mine and mine alone, and I'd kill anyone who touched him. Mokuba was initiated and then we went over plans. After sunset I brought Mokuba home on my bike. That's about it.  
Bakura

Nov. 5  
I am now officially a thief. One of my Bakura's thieves. The elite. I couldn't be more happy. When I came home Seto asked me where I went with "that damned thief" I blew up at him and told him I'd castrate him if he ever talked bad about my Bakura again. It surprised Seto, but after a few seconds he regained composure and told me I could never see Bakura again! I was so mad I started crying. I told him he couldn't do that to me. He of course said he could… and did… now I'm grounded…  
Mokie

11/10  
We'll Mokuba has been grounded, he called me once on the 6th and asked what he should do. I told him to wait it out. I'd get him back for that. I did. I raped that CEO so bad. Heh, though he did seem to enjoy it. Begging me to stop in that half assed manner. Heh, heh, heh. Once I had my fun I stopped and told him never to ground Mokuba because he wanted to see me ever again, or I'd arrange a gangbanging on his ass. He gulped and agreed. Then I went to the roost and we started planning the next heist.  
Bakura

Nov. 10  
I got ungrounded today. Seto didn't say why. He just walked really weird. I stayed at home and watched the video my Bakura made for me. I miss him… I'm gonna go to the roost tomorrow. I'm not gonna call him tonight because I don't know what he's doing now, don't want to mess up a perfectly good plan or something. I miss my Bakura. Oh yea. Tomorrow is game night at Yugi's place. I hope he'll be there.

Mokie 

11/11  
Well today everything went wrong. A rival gang decided to fight us. That was the good part of the day… After beating them we proceeded with our heist. That's when things went wrong. Atem was there… to say the least he stopped us, and called the police. Now I'm on the run. I have to leave Domino for a while, or at least disappear into the underground system. That means I wont be able to see Mokuba for a while. My gang hasn't been discovered yet, and I'd like to keep it that way. Right now I'm hiding out at a seemingly abandoned pizza parlor. We'll it's not abandoned. It's a hide away for the smart criminals, like me. Mokie called me and asked me where I was. I told him I couldn't talk with him right now, that I'm in hiding and I'd see him when I could. He started sobbing and begged me to be careful. I intend to be. I have a friend working on clearing me. My way. No, not death, but lots and lots of blackmail. Oh well… I'm heading to bed… night  
Bakura

Nov. 11

My Baku is in trouble… and there is nothing I can do to help him. I went to the roost today like I planned, but one of the gang members told me that Bakura was busted and was in hiding. This is horrible. But I had to continue like it was a normal day. I tried to, but Seto saw I was sad and asked if " that thief" had hurt me. I told him "MY Bakura is in trouble and I can't be there to help him! Do you REALLY think I'll be ok with that?!" and stormed off. This evening Seto brought me to Yugi's place for game night… I sat next to the spot Bakura usually does, and had my head on it. I didn't play, I didn't eat. Atem looked really guilty at my condition, and Seto asked them what he should do to try and cheer me up. Atem suggested to keep me at home just in case I would try something stupid. That was when I decided to call him. I walked outside and called him. We couldn't talk long but he told me what had happened… That he'd see me when he could… and not to be mad at Atem. Then he said he had to go, told me to be careful, and that he loved me. I told him I loved him too and to be careful. Then we hung up. I walked back inside, got back in the position I was, except facing away from them. Seto asked me who I called and I told him it was none of his business. Atem asked me if I wanted to play duel monsters. I said " No, especially not with you." He looked surprised. Then we went home and on the way Seto asked if Bakura was ok. I started to cry and said that I hoped so. I also told Seto that I loved Bakura and that I hoped to be with him forever. Seto patted my head and said something I didn't really expect him to "If he loves you half as much as you love him, he'll be missing you right now and trying to find a way out of the mess." I hope your right Seto.  
Mokie 

12/25  
It's been over a month that I have seem Mokuba. I never thought I'd get this attached to anyone. My friend almost has me cleared up. Just a few more officials and a few more stakeouts. My friend also told me today that Seto Kaiba had given him some money to use to "get him out of this mess for my brothers sake" When I heard that, I took the back roads to the Kaiba mansion and placed a small gift on Mokuba's nightstand. I have a lot of time now that I'm in hiding, so I had pained a little. It's of me holding him, in front of a fireplace, and we're lip locked ha-ha. Well my plan was to sneak out, but Mokuba grabbed my ankle and asked me not to leave. I told him I had to. He kissed me tight then and there, I kissed back and soon both our cloths were on the floor and we were making love, wow I never thought I'd call it that. Mokuba whimpered and whispered for me, and soon started begging for me to go faster and harder. I did, a lot faster and harder than our first time. Mokuba moaned loud, so loud Seto came in. I looked back at him, and Mokuba looked at him. Seto's eyes were wide and he started to leave and I told him I still had to thank him for the bribe money, he blushed a lot, and Mokuba told Seto to "get over here." He did. He ended up being uke to Mokuba, who was uke to me. That was when I found out just how sadistic Mokuba could be. He rammed into his brother, without lube, without preparing him. Seto gasped and squeaked a little. Mokuba kept going soon him and I established a rhythm. After a good 20 minutes Seto came first, causing Mokuba to cum, causing me to cum. Mokuba pulled out, as did I, and cuddled against me and begged me not to leave again. I told him I had to. Seto then suggested I hide out here, where I am now, the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba smiled sleepily and asked Seto if he meant it. Seto nodded. I agreed, then Mokuba fell asleep against me. I decided to write this down before I go to sleep. I have found love, and it makes me a pedophile ha-ha-hah.  
Bakura


End file.
